It's all about motivation
by manlyshark
Summary: Fionna and Flame Prince. A rainy day of snuggling and grilled cheese sandwhichs Rating is T for now. It may turn into PWP rating M in a chapter 2 but it's not official. Update: It is now going into the M-Rating
1. Chapter 1

The thick rain droplets plummeted against the treehouse. Rhythmic sounds of the thumping droplets against the window's pane and the wood of the house made a almost white noise background effect. The storm had been active all day and showed no signs of letting up. The couple inside the treehouse were on the worn out couch, contentedly snuggled up against one another. The larger form of the two was relaxed on his back, his neck cushioned by the couch's armrest.

His eyes closed as he focused on the words of his girlfriend who was rambling about something that happened the day before at Prince Gumball's palace. Apparently something about the floor being melted by acidic candy sugar juice and needed to do a day long search for all the candy servants that had unfortunately fallen down the pit of what she called, "sugar candy death pit- well at least there were marshmallows at the bottom so it cushioned all their falls", he couldn't help but smile slightly at how she told the story with such excitement.

He felt Fionna shift in his arms, previously on her back, on his chest- she had now turned in a way so she could rest her cheek against his chest and her thighs were on either side of his legs, forming to his shape comfortably. He peeked an eye open but only barely lifted his head so he could catch a glimpse of her. Noting how she looked adorable in her, 'rainy day' outfit. No Bunny Hat, remembering she had said it was in the wash, though he found it difficult to believe that it actually ever was cleaned- but with slaying monsters and her line of work it was obvious she couldn't keep her default wardrobe pristine. But he enjoyed her hatless, taking in the view of her tangled golden strands that were draped to her lower back. Ignitus also noted the extra baggy concert shirt that she had received from one of the Vampire's concerts, he had to admit the demon certainly was talented. Accompanying the shirt was a pair of baggy blue sweat pants, rolled up to her knees so her calves were visible along with some ridiculously fuzzy socks she had told him the Prince Gumball had made for her. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt petite hands work their way up and over his shoulders to flop in a way to show a half-hearted hug of some sort.

"You know what would be wicked awesome right now?", The adventuress spoke, slightly muffled as her face was buried into a similar concert shirt that he wore. Only that the flame prince's t-shirt felt him well and was no where as baggy as Fionna's.

"Hmm?", he hummed warmly as he allowed for his head to flop back against the couch's armrest. Wrapping his arms to meet the small of the girl's back.

"A grilled cheese sandwich", she shifted her body against his as she brought her hands up to the prince's jawline and traced it with her fingertips, "specifically one of your super duper special ones with love".

A soft laughter rumbled through his throat, he knew the cutesy act Fionna attempted. Especially when she had food as a motive all too well. Usually it'd work, but the way her soft and firm body molded against his was far too comfortable for him to move.

"I'm sleeping, shhh.", his eyes remained closed and he resisted to smirk when he heard the huff of a pout escape Fionna.

"Well", he felt her shift as the weight on his chest disappeared, but the weight in his lap increased.

"Maybe I should wake you up somehow you butthead", She spoke with a soft chuckle as she sat up in his lap. Her hands now playing with the hem of his shirt teasingly. He refused to open his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to. Imagining the image of the messy hair'd girl eyeing him like she would a victory in a fight. Confident. Excited. And was going to achieve her goal by any means necessary. And food was a great motivator for Fionna. Especially when it was other people that made it for her. But this was a challenge. And the Prince of the Fire Kingdom wasn't going to bow so easily. So he feigned sleepyness as he added an almost exaggerated yawn.

Her hands were under his shirt swiftly, trailing their way up his chest, memorizing the way his lean muscles flexed under her fingertips, they had made it to his collarbone where they sat for a moment. Faking that he was asleep he felt a subtle feeling of accomplishment that he had not reacted to her touches visibly, feeling he had this little victory in the bag-

Then she dragged her nails down his chest, slow and very deliberate leaving a stinging sensation as she intentionally glided a sharp flick over a nipple. He couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp and crack his eyes open at her a cheeky smirk she had on her face. Fionna leaned forward as she pressed her mouth firmly against his. He welcomed it. The warmth and the way her soft lips formed with his. But the sensation of the kiss left him abruptly as did the beautiful stinging sensation of her fingertips. She was now off and walking away from the couch and was in the kitchen's doorway.

"If you want us to reach tier 15- I need some food to give me energy hotstuff.", She smiled far too innocently at him and she knew it.

"A grilled cheese sandwich would be wicked awesome," with that she was gone and disappeared into the kitchen.

The Prince blinked at the empty door way, debating in his mind of what action to take.

It wasn't more than a few seconds until he was off the couch and joining the heroine in the kitchen asking her how many sandwiches she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of charred food wafted in the air of the small kitchen space mixed with the sound of the angry hiss from the frying pan that lay half submerged in the sink's water were ignored in favour of heated kisses between the two young lovers. The mishap of burning food and panicked responses led to awkward reassurances of, "it's okay!", and soon small kisses of comfort that quickly grew into frenzied clashing of teeth and biting of lips. Ignitus couldn't help but moan into the adventuress's mouth as her nails drug half crescent moons into his back and strong thighs clamped around his thin waist offered silent encouragement that she needed him _much_ closer. His pelvis pressed roughly against hers as shallow thrusts searched for that much needed friction. He fisted his hands into her sun burnt golden locks as Fionna reciprocated his thrusts by pressing her pelvis against his as best she could from her position of sitting on the table.

Fionna's petite and calloused hands worked their ways to Flame Prince's hips, attempting to push his pants down, causing an awkward shifting of her arms and stalling the Prince's thrusts to a slow halt.  
"Need some help?", he tried desperately to not sound amused by her difficulty of stripping him of his trousers but he was pretty sure he had failed. Pressing a small more chaste kiss against her puffed out cheek that was a obviously a response to his question.

Releasing the puff of air she had been holding in, Fionna eyed her boyfriend with a unyielding gaze. "Well if you wouldn't mind.", she let out a half joking, half irritated chuckle. Not attempting to hide his amusement this time; the prince let out a low chuckle at her expense, "You should really learn to be more patient Fi..", pressing his forehead against hers softly he let out a hot breath against her lips as he pulled back one of his hands to almost teasingly pull down the fabric of his pants agonizingly slowly.

Fionna huffed out a warm breath of her own as Flame Prince pressed his forehead against hers. The jewel embedded in his forward was solid and felt awkward bordering on uncomfortable against her soft brow. Though she was able to handle mild discomfort, she was still thankful that he had gained control over his temperature and wasn't BBQ-ing her on a daily basis anymore. But he still emitted a much warmer than average body temperature, her palms had moved to settle on his chest, taking in the warmth he gave off before closing her eyes and pressing back against his forward (despite the discomfort) almost challenging. "I am patient... especially with you.. I mean you charred the last of our cheese man..", she allowed a smirk to tug at her lips as she opened her eyes once more, "the waste of food could result in huge punishments"

Ignitus's eyes narrowed, his iris taking on a hue of molten lava.

"Are you saying you're going to punish me?"

Fionna could tell his temperature climbed a few degrees higher. Her hand moved to close over his. The one that clung to his pant's waistband.

"Are you kidding man?", Fionna's voice lowered to barely a whisper, "I think you _need_ to be."

Oh it was going to be a long night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Flame Prince wanted to say that it only took moments for them to reach the bedroom and begin their long night of passionate love making.

But it was clearly the opposite, even though Ignitus was able to control his flames and it's damaging heat better than he use to, at times when he got to passionate or emotional his flames would once again become dangerous to anyone's touch or the surrounding around them. So per-cautions had to be made.

Which meant _a lot_ of tin foil was needed.

Fionna was expertly laying down pieces of the shiny foil all over her bedroom, making sure no piece of wood was left exposed. He watched as Fionna held a concentrated gaze as she held a enormous roll of tin foil in her left hand and quickly and skillful ripped out a chunk with her right hand, then proceeding to slap it enthusiastically against any surface that was exposed. Ignitus couldn't help but allow a smile to come to his face at how accepting and accommodating his girlfriend was to his... issues at times. He helped as much as he could, placing generous amounts of tin foil down on the bed spread.

It took them roughly a half an hour to get the room covered successfully get the room heat proof as best as they could. Flame Prince glanced up at the ceiling to see even that was covered in tin foil, wondering to himself how they manage to do that in the frenzy of fire proofing.

"Okay!", Fionna face Flame Prince and threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes, "Flame proof me dude!", she couldn't contain the giant grin on her face which he was delighted to see.

Stepping forward and chanting an incarnation he placed a chaste kiss against Fionna's forehead, allowing for a fireproof blue shield to cover her whole body.

Fionna snapped her eyes open, grinning happily as she felt the almost cooling sensation of the blue shield that wrapped around her body. Not wasting a moment, Fionna tackled Flame Prince to the tin-foiled covered bed, resulting in a loud unpleasant crinkling sound that did not deter the lovers actions at all.

Fionna wrapped her tongue around her Prince's own tongue as best she could but accepted defeat as he took over with his much longer and bigger tongue, taking the lead in their lip locking. Now with no worries of being BBQ-ed by her boyfriend's intense flames she moved her hands up to his flame mohawk and allowed her fingers to play in the what felt like rather _thick_ almost solid like flames. This piqued her curiosity but not enough to stop and question Ignitus about his rad flame hair. Adjusting her lower half, Fionna had a leg on either side of his waist, allowing her to have a comfortable sit on his pelvis. Smirking into the kiss, Fionna grounded her pelvis into his eliciting a moan from her boyfriend and a small gasp from herself. Breaking the kiss, Ignitus spoke with a lower voice that rumbled in his chest, "we really need to lose these clothes". Nodding enthusiastically, Fionna pulled her arms into her shirt, causing an awkward and adorable way of Fionna throwing her top off from the inside out. Ignitus chuckled at the action as his shirt followed suit and made it's way to the tin-foiled floor along with hers. The prince of the fire kingdom was pleased to see Fionna was wearing no bra under the concert shirt and that her rather generous breasts that she had developed was no longer hidden by any fabric. Ignitus began to sat up but was pushed back down with a firm hand and a playful glare from Fionna who still sat atop of him.

"You're being punished remember?" , Ignitus was about to retort but Fionna pressed a finger to his lips and 'shushed' him as she swivelled off of his waist and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Ignitus slightly turned on the bed to watch as Fionna dug under the bed for something. Knowing that she had found what she was searching for when another large grin appeared on her face. Ignitus let out an amused chuckle as a pair of heavy duty chains were pulled from under the bed. They clanked loudly and were rather heavy. Well, he guessed seeing how Fionna had to use two hands to pick one cuff up and placed it on the bed next to Ignitus. Though granted he found it rather difficult to focus when Fionna's fantastic bosom was right out in the open and bounced deliciously with each movement she made.

"Ogre cuffs", Fionna stated matter o fact like as she clasped one on to a wrist of the Flame Kings with a loud clank.

"I figure these will work awesomely for tonight," she continued as she clasped the other one on his opposite wrist. Ignitus looked as the chain on the cuffs lead to under her bed, guessing it must have been locked onto something secure down there.

"Do you always keep chains under the bed?", Ignitus raised a brow as he grinned as Fionna's face flushed red, despite how adventuress the human was- especially in their intimate interactions, it was still delightfully easy to make her flush.

"Only when I know you're coming over," her voice cracked slightly as her face flushed a deeper red, bringing a hand up to push back some bang from her face she laughed, "man that sounds lame geez it's hard to be sexy."

Ignitus smiled a warm smile up at his lover, "you don't need to try, you're already so beautiful, Fionna."

He's unsure how she was able to, but Fionna became another shade darker as she blushed, "dude, that is sooooo super cheesy."

Ignitus smiled and closed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders the best he could with his hands now cuffed above his head. "We can be cheesy and lame together."

He felt Fionna press her lips against his again for another loving kiss.


End file.
